Ivory Kisses
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Xemnas cannot resist the allure of those wonderful ivory kisses.. Xemnas/Saix


He needed them.

Craved them.

Just couldn't get enough of them.

Those razor sharp teeth against his throat raking and clawing along sensitive skin. Nibbling and biting, tearing at the tanned flesh until it bled beneath the Diviner's fangs. Then came that wet, teasing tongue that dove into the cuts greedily consuming his lifeblood like a starving vampire. Xemnas couldn't help but be absolutely enraptured by the skillfull mouth of his number seven, the man's knack to seduce him into desire was unreal. How easily he could allow himself to be taken over by those raw ivory kisses. He loved the feeling, a masochist at heart. Or soul, rather.

"Superior, I'm surprised." Saix teased, mouthing another groan from his Superior. Xemnas just smirked, tipping his head back to urge the Diviner's teeth to return. The looks he recieved from his underlings gaping at the scarred throat greatly amused him. And they felt so damn good. Xemnas tangled a hand in the Diviner's hair, shoving those delectable fangs back against his throat.

"Silence.." He reached down to scratch the base of his spine where the man's tail had been when he were a werewolf back in his days as Sai. The smaller man howled and rocked his hips back into Xem's nails groping that instinctive spot. He couldn't disobey the urge to arc his ass shamefully skyward into that demanding hand. Xemnas seized a blue forelock and yanked Saix back against his throat, groaning when a wayward fang pierced the skin.

Saix chuckled and obliged his beloved Superior, breaking open the older wounds he'd left behind in lovemaking past. He sucked at the man's blood as it pooled forth, hungry for the sweet mercury that revitalized the dormant beast within. His Superior was addicted to these ivory kisses and Saix was the strongest drug there was. Sliding a hand down into his Superior's slacks the Diviner flashed a wicked smirk.

"This turns you on?"

Xemnas dug his nails into Saix's spot making him arch obediently. "And? You're not?"

Saix's head exploded as their hips met."I-I never said I wasn't."

"Then be silent and kiss me." Groans and snarls harmonized as cloth fell away and naked bodies pushed into each other. Slick, hard flesh rocked in perfect rhythm driving the two nobodies wild. Electricity shocked Xemnas back into submission beneath his lover's amazing fangs, the ivory digits slicing and tearing recklessly. Xemnas bit his lower lip against the pain laced in pleasure, pulling the Diviner to rest on his stomach. Saix spread his legs wide for his Superior holding himself up on his beloved's shoulders, twin pairs of liquified gold locking together.

The world fell away into nothingness as the two slowly became one. Saix threw back his head as the Superior penetrated his tight body filling him completely. Looking down he smiled at the pure bliss contorting Xemnas's face. How it stroked his ego to see the Superior aching for him. To know he was who the Superior wanted to become one with above anyone else. Saix closed his eyes to the pulsing rhythm taking him higher, in and out, into oblivion and back again. He fell into complete submission in only a way Xemnas could make him.

Tangled in limbs and cerulean silver waves they crashed together screaming the songs of lovers to the moonlight. Saix's body glowed in soft moonshine as the Superior drove him higher and higher beginning to unchain the dormant beast within him. Saix dove back in to tear at Xemnas's shoulders and chest, biting and clawing any inch of his beloved he could reach. Xemnas welcomed the touches, moaning and sceeching his approval as they drew closer to that beautiful edge. How he needed those sweet ivory kisses.

Then the cosmos exploded and together they fell into soft white. Panting with satisfaction they gazed into each other's eyes sharing the unspoken words of absolute adoration shared between them even if they could not percieve such things. When he could think again Saix placed a warm kiss to his Superior's mouth and settled back on the black silk sheets. Surely he must have felt something in this time. Surely this warmth, this comfort was no illusion. No, Saix told himself, he was not deluded. He adored Xemnas, fully and wholly adored him.

Gently he nibbled at the broken skin, leaving another mark behind only he could interpret. The mark of claiming Xemnas as his and his alone. A true werewolf mated for life and now he had made his chosen one. Xemnas watched him for a few moments before shaking his head and laying back on the bed drawing Saix close. Let the entire world fall into darkness, Xemnas mused, as long as he could have his Diviner and those addictive ivory kisses.


End file.
